Fallen Light
by K.A. Mist
Summary: "It's the fallen angel, Kira. He is free, and he kills. And he will not stop until the whole of Celestial Realm is in ruins." Warning: Violent
1. The Monster

It was a full moon night, a night just like any other in the eastern part of the Celestial Realm.

A young maiden walked alone upon the cobblestone streets, relishing every tap of her shoes on the ageless rocks, tasting the cool night air upon her lips and admiring the luminous sheen that constantly fell over her city.

The Celestial Realm looked beautiful tonight, the towers bathed in soft light, located in the center of the domain, surrounded by white stone buildings reminiscent of traditional Greek houses that are framed with pale blue woodwork and accents of light yellow, the distinctive colors of the East.

Beyond the buildings are forests, rivers and lakes that spanned the entirely of the rest of the East domain, each one larger and more majestic than the first. The waters in the realm are crystal clear, the beaches white, the cliffs tall and chiseled, containing one or two waterfalls that looked as if they came right from the skies when they are already in the skies, the fall white and thunderous as they churned the clear pools down below. The numerous trees are painted in wondrous colors, from red to yellow, white to pink and green to blue. It was like the plants are tailored to display themselves in the seasons where they looked the best, where blossoms covered their branches in its entirety, or their leaves are gleaming, trapped in the dawn of fall forever, each one just on the cusp of dropping to the ground.

In the middle of the city, the numerous gold and white towers stretched up as far as the eye could see, along their sides are balconies and windows that led into the houses of the Winged Ones. They make up half of the entire populace in the Eastern side and could easily be seen during the day, going about their business as they soar high above in the air. Some of them preferred to walk among the streets as the maiden did, enjoying the sights as they make their way to their destinations.

Time is not usually a concern in the Celestial Realm, they do have all the time in the world, maybe more.

She smiled, a spring in her step as her silken dress fluttered in the wind, the steady hum of energy right beneath her feet, the heartbeat of the city. It surrounded her and thrummed through her in a pleasant way, the endless orbit of the city happening right before her eyes, just like the mechanisms within a clock, the cogs and gears in constant motion, the movement unseen to the naked eye.

All four cities in the Celestial Realm operates in exactly this way, the different areas shifting just like tectonic plates in the Human Realm below. Only the inhabitants of the specific domains are familiar with the movements, where the beings in the East would know when and where a building would be at any point in time while beings in the North would not be aware of it as much as the natives, nor would any other kind of entities know about it.

It was somewhat of a defense mechanism, created precisely to protect the heart of the city from undesirable creatures, hidden in a location only the natives would know about.

The maiden could not see what all that secrecy was about, no demons or creatures with darkened hearts have appeared in the inner parts of the city for decades, thanks to the warriors that patrol the cities day and night. They were either warded off or killed before they could make their way into the domain, making it the safest place there could ever be.

Besides, nothing could bother the maiden knowing that she'll be married to her soul mate in the morn.

It had been a long courtship between the two of them, the four years of sweet romance etched into her mind for eternity, with the promise of much more to come.

She smiled to herself, mind drifting, imagining their future together when a sight that's not usually associated with the city prodded at her vision.

She paused, turning to regard it, only to gasp at the horror of it.

In the darkness of the cobblestone street stood a figure dressed in black.

At its feet, she realized, were bodies, five of them in total. Their necks were twisted and their eyes a mess of pink and gray glutinous mess, their white wings were shredded, stained with red and pink and feathers and bones.

The figure held one of them in the back of the neck, tearing at a wing on the limp, lifeless body.

A gurgle sounded as the body shook and she realized that the winged one is still alive and at the complete mercy of his captor.

The figure had its back to her as the maiden also realized that the bodies belonged to the angels that patrolled the realm in the night.

She backed away from the muttering figure that ignored the pained grunts of its victim as it continued to pull, the delicate skin connected to the wing stretching and stretching until-

"ARGHH!"

The maiden choked at the sudden burst of red, paralyzed by the horror that's happening in front of her.

It heard her.

The monster turned and spotted her, a young woman frozen in terror at the sight. It dropped the torn wing and the body, both flopped to the ground like broken limps.

"Hello there…"

She stared, transfixed as the monster began to speak.

It stepped into the glow of the distant light and the monster that revealed itself to her turned out to be a creature that possess terrible beauty.

He, the monster, was tall and slender, his dark, silk-like hair has the color of blood. He looked upon her with bone-chilling red eyes that seemed to glow like the predator's. He was pale, his skin white and harsh like cold marbled statues. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. There are iron chains wrapped tightly around the forearms of his sleeves. The monster's hands are stained dark red and wore no shoes. His pale feet are also covered in blood.

Behind him, the largest pair of jet black wings she had ever seen on any being, angel or demon, were fanned out, the tips of his feathers are stained red, as if he had dipped them into blood.

Her knees shook, threatening to collapse in front of this beautiful, terrible, monstrous creature.

He seem to read her thoughts and smiled a terrible smile, his eyes glowing brighter than the light from the city.

"What's a young lady doing out in the night all alone," he smirked. "Don't you know that it's… dangerous?"

She flinched as the murderer laughed at his own joke, the sound harsh and grating.

His eyes were wild, his fingers twitched as he stopped laughing, the terrible smile melted from his face.

"Young and clueless," he sang to himself, "So young and clueless…"

The monster laughed again and she knew that he was mad. Utterly, irrefutably mad, his mind just as darkened as his heart.

The choking laugh finally died down and he regarded her seriously, his eyes glowing all the while.

"Crazy, you must think that I'm crazy," a giggle bubbled up from his throat, "Crazy, crazy. I wonder whose fault that was."

The fallen body grabbed onto his ankle, eliciting a snarl from him and a shriek from the young maiden.

The monster growled as he reached down and ended the angel's miserable as he tore his head off his neck.

The maiden screamed.

The red-eyed man turned, realizing that it had awakened the slumbering angels in the area.

He turned to her, his mind made up.

The girl seemed to sense his thoughts and begged, "Please, please don't hurt me."

He tilted his head, the action disturbing as he crooned, "Oh you poor, sweet, _unfortunate_ little angel." The monster managed to hold in his laughter, "You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She shivered, staring at him with baleful eyes.

"It happens," he shrugged and smiled, "Don't you worry…"

The demon stepped towards her slowly, his bloodied fingers extended while she gasped, backed away and fell, all her strength had left her as she watched the monster approached her.

"This won't hurt a single bit."


	2. Judgement

The figure of a winged man streaked across the sky with a loud whoosh that shattered the peace of the morning air, attracting the attention of angels who are in area.

That, apparently, doesn't seem like an unusual sight for them as most of the angels looked away and continued with their day almost immediately, some even shook their heads in annoyance while the man disappeared into one of the white towers in the blink of an eye.

The figure tripped on his feet as he landed and folded his wings, almost falling over from the momentum of his flight, his blonde hair flailing along with his arms. He righted himself haphazardly, panting as he ran deeper into the tower illuminated by the sunlight that reflected off the white walls and almost tripped again on the marbled stairs.

He reached a set of double doors and flung them open.

"There has been another murder," the male announced as he hurried into the room, his hair in a flurry.

The blonde's blue eyes were wild, as he had rushed over as quickly as his wings could carry him. They were a pair of pure white wings, in the colors that the rest of the angels possess. The angel wore a leather shirt and pants that just about broken the rules of the Celestial Realm, as they were much too scanty and tight to be considered appropriate. It was only because of his associations that the matter had been glossed over almost in its entirety.

He was still encouraged to wear a fur coat whenever he goes out, just to protect the innocent from getting an eyeful.

He has a sword by his side, in a gilded scabbard that hung crookedly on his belt. His boots were leather as well, glossy in the white sunlight that filtered in from the large, man-sized window. The darkness of them stood out against the white marbled floor of the room, where it is so well-polished that it reflected the entire room that he is in.

In front of him, there were three others.

An elderly man stood to his left, calmly pouring tea as if his appearance with the grim announcement had been nothing but the sound of the wind. There was a tray in front of him, in it was a plate piled high with biscuits and a bowl of cream. The silver of the cutlery, the plates and even the teapot blended in with the rest of the room. The man wore a black formal suit as he usually does, his old and fraying wings, a pair that could no longer be used for flight are folded flat against his back. His hair and moustache were as white as they are, his eyes aged and wizened from millenniums of experience.

To his right is an angel slightly younger than the blonde is, his curly white hair as pale as the old man's. His skin is as fair as his hair and the faint, listless eye bags made him look like a ghost. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans, his small body curled up in a chair, wings that are currently too small to carry him were extended behind him. In front of him was a table with what looked like a toy set. On it, there were a few tower-like structures set in the middle, small buildings placed in various locations around the towers that mimicked the movement of the actual thing. Between the gaps of the structures are small white figurines. The young angel seemed too absorbed in his game to pay attention to the blonde.

Right in front of him sat an angel who resembles the young one in various ways. He had the same pale skin, the eye bags and wore similar clothes. The difference was in their hair, where this one has black, unkempt hair that stuck up in a sort of organized chaos. He was older and definitely taller, his wings stuck out thinly behind him, shimmering a faint white. He sat in a crouch on his chair, looking through some parchments on the table in front of him.

Upon the blonde's appearance he looked up at him with his black eyes and inquired, "What is it?"

"It happened again," the blonde panted, "There was a murder."

The angel didn't look surprised as he began to put the papers away. The blonde took the cue and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out an orb that looked like something between a pearl and a clear marble in the Human Realm. The black-haired man placed a white metal disk on the table, it was the size of a bottle cap. The blond put the orb on top of it.

The orb shimmered and a hologram appeared, showing gruesome and bloody bodies as the image panned the entirety of the scene from left to right, switching every few seconds to show new ones.

"How many casualties did you count?"

"Thirteen."

The angel hadn't expected to hear that number, so he looked away from the image at him, "Thirteen?"

The blonde nodded, "They were found in the Sun Tower, five of the bodies were on the ground floor, another three on the seventh, one on the twelfth, two on the twenty-fourth and two on the top."

To his right, the younger angel began to make quick adjustments to his set.

"That makes twenty-five in total," the angel sighed, putting away the parchments, "Are there any witnesses?"

"Just one," the blonde muttered, "It's some bloke named Kolton Deveruex, he is the only one who survived the attack but not for much longer."

"Twenty-six, then," he said as the elderly angel set a cup of tea next to him, "Thank you, Watari. Did you manage to speak to him?"

"Yes," the blonde said, pulling out a piece of paper from a different pocket, "I got a vague description of the attacker."

"Near."

The younger angel named Near promptly grabbed a featureless figurine.

"He has red hair, dressed entirely in black and has a pair of black wings."

Near fiddled with the doll, while the angel muttered, "Black wings…"

"Feathered wings." The blonde absentmindedly adjusted his sword, "I think he also mentioned something about 'beautiful' and 'monster'."

"That does not help," Near sniped, "Consider before you speak sometimes."

That comment incited the rage of the blonde.

"Why don't you go out and fly across the Celestial Realm at about a thousand miles per hour?"

Near was about to throw a scornful remark back but the older man beat him to it.

"Mello, hush," the angel ordered and at the same time, cast a disapprovingly look at the white-haired boy.

The both of them reluctantly kept quiet.

"Judging by the wounds, it's most likely the same person," the angel looked to Watari, "Could I have records to all of the angels that have fallen, please? And place the ones from the East domain at the top of the list."

"Of course," the old man smiled as he took the tray and left.

"I'm beat," Mello said as he yawned, "I'm just gonna take a bath and go to bed, you two have fun on this."

Near's wings twitched as he turned to fix him with a gray-eyed stare. Not a glare but a stare that only served to creep others out from the intensity of it. Mello, who had seen it a thousand times before simply poked his tongue out at him and turned to leave through another door.

The angel ignored the both of them and studied the hologram again, trying to figure out a correlation between the victims, if there were any and how the killer managed to get so far into the domain, into the Towers, nonetheless.

"All this even when security had been tightened, huh?" Near commented.

"This foe does appear to be a fearsome one," he muttered, staring at the bodies, "Shredded and torn to pieces, he has done a messy job, probably with bare hands."

"I can't believe that someone can do something so… animalistic."

"The term 'bestial' might suit this more."

Near got up from his spot and peered at the projection, "Are those footprints?"

"No shoes?"

"You don't wear shoes," Near observed.

The angel gave him a blank stare and he relented, "Right, bad joke."

Near went back to the doll and made it look as if it wasn't wearing any shoes and put a red stain on its soles. He placed the black-clothed figurine on his structure and wondered, "Why target their eyes?"

"What does Sight represent?"

"Vision, perception, souls?" Near studied the map, "Perhaps he didn't want any eyewitnesses?"

"Then he was clumsy by leaving Deveruex alive, it is unlikely but that remains a possibility," he mused, "Especially when he did a thorough job of ripping them up except for the one who seemed like a civilian in the first incident."

"He threw her onto a spire, the spike went through her skull," Near recalled the image with disgust.

The angel left his chair and went over to observe the map, "Judging from the location of his attacks…"

"It looks random."

"But he is progressing further and further into the city and killing more angels, he had moved on from the patrols to those living inside the Towers," the angel stared, "He doesn't seem to be heading for something, but seems to be looking for something…"

Near kept looking but couldn't figure it out.

He was slightly startled when the angel recoiled from the structures with an unsettled look in his eyes.

"What is it?"

There was no reply, the angel merely rushed over to his desk and reached for the telephone, punching numbers into it frantically.

"Kawaguchi, this is L," he started, listened and seemed a little impatient as he firmly declared his Title, "I am Judgement and I am informing you that the East is in grave danger."


	3. The Demon

In the Human Realm, there exists the vast amount of clueless creatures that practically crawled all over the surface of their 'Earth'. They thought themselves to be the superior beings in the world, more advanced and intelligent than any other living thing.

How laughable, when they're the ones who have no special abilities of their own. They don't possess the Core that are an essential part of angels and demons, or beings that are in between. It was the Core that gave them life, for the angels and their powers, the heart of what they are.

These so-called superior species cannot even see them even when they're right in front of them, other than the human form that they choose to display in front of humans, if they wanted to. This permits them to pretty much do whatever they want, the Human Realm is a neutral ground, after all.

It is a fortunate thing that most lowly demons are unable to rise up into the Human Realm and most powerful ones choose not to, as there is mostly nothing to gain from the humans other than a brief taste of entertainment.

The souls that end up in the Beneath (i.e. Hell) is a feast enough for them.

Although he could pretty much go unseen among the humans, even with his dark wings and blood-stained face, he'd rather not mix with the mass of inferior creatures.

Kira soared over the dense city below, nose wrinkling in distaste over the stink that it gave out. He headed further north, into the cooler air of a countryside. He went further up, towards a forest largely untouched by humans, circled over a pool of water where above it is a shallow waterfall that came down in cascades. He glided down and landed by the water's edge, where a blanket moss creates a soft, damp carpet beneath his bare feet.

The water was cool and clear, the green, shallow pool framed by thin, sparsely leafed trees that stretched into the distance that seemed to conspire to hide this stream from the world. The curtain of water tumbles down the rocks, creating a soft rumble that calms his restless mind.

Kira unwrapped the chains around his forearms and stripped out of his bloodied clothes, leaving them in a heap on the mossy ground. He fluttered his wings as he stepped into the icy pool, deeper and deeper until the water was level with his stomach. He stepped into the curtain of water, closed his eyes and let it wash away the filth and gore from his hair and body. They churned and bobbed beneath the waterfall. Kira fanned his wings out and the water rained upon them, washing out the blood that had accumulated in his feathers.

He stayed under the cascade for a long while, before he suddenly opened his harsh eyes.

Kira turned to the forest, where the crying of creatures and insects rang out from afar.

He folded his wings towards his back, keeping his body faced towards the mass of rocks as he called out, "I know you're there, demon."

A chuckle was emitted from the depths of the forest, "My, can't you let a man enjoy himself?"

A figure materialized from the trees. The figure was male, he had long, flowing white hair and a pale, chiseled face. His eyes were slanted, touched by a hint of dark red that fades into brown. He wore a black formal dress suit, polished shoes and a pair of gold-framed glasses.

There was a thin smile on his face as he spoke, "Especially when it's the person who set you free, dear Kira."

"It is when you do things like this that makes me question your sexuality, Melanthios," Kira responded blandly as he turned back to the waterfall, closing his eyes as he ran his hands through his soaked hair.

"I like women," Melanthios said, unconcerned by his words, "I just appreciate beautiful things, that's all."

Kira ignored him as he stepped out from the shower and shook himself off briefly.

The white-haired man spotted the pile of clothes on the floor, frowning at how filthy they looked with all the blood on them. Still, he made his way over and gingerly picked up the chain with a finger and thumb.

"You still keep these?"

The red eyes flickered over to Melanthios, which should've chilled the man to the bone. The demon showed no reaction as he peered back.

"It's a reminder," Kira said, the beginnings of a snarl forming in his voice.

Melanthios let them drop onto the clothes and stepped away, "You could've come over, my bathrooms are more hygienic than this. They're also fitted with heaters."

"Whatever," Kira uttered, not thrilled by the thought of going to his house.

"I was thinking of inviting you over to dinner," Melanthios said, smiling, "Sharon is looking forward to seeing you too."

Kira looked up at the irritating smile that the demon is giving him, thinking of about a hundred excuses of not going over.

"Mistral is there," he added as he pointed at the sky, "She has something to tell you about what is going on up there."

"Is it important?"

"Oh absolutely," Melanthios watched as Kira made his way to the mossy bank and reached for his clothes, "It's about the things that will happen on your next attack on the East."

Kira turned towards him, frowning at the intense gaze the demon is sending his way, "By the time we reach, she'll be gone."

"She's still there," Melanthios said, as Kira pulled on his pants, "She'll still be there if you would hurry up."

"Fine," he snapped, pulling on his shirt and rewrapped the chains around his arms.

* * *

The reason why Kira would not like to go to Melanthios' house, well, mansion, was not because the demon likes to stare at him and call him things like 'beautiful' or 'wonderful' or 'a truly marvelous and angelic creature' ever since he had encountered him in the second darkest depths of the Beneath.

Nor was his rambling on about art or music or fine dining or his wonderful wife, Sharon, that irks him to no end, although that is already a bad enough reason. With his fraying sanity, there's a lot less things he could take.

No, what is the worst was actually the wife itself.

It wasn't really her fault, it wasn't because she was rude or quiet or annoying in any manner, she couldn't be.

That is because Sharon is truly, utterly, dead.

Yet she, the woman who was reduced to a skeleton, dressed in a pale yellow dress decorated with frills and roses, sat with them at the huge dining table that was never fully utilized, full of candles and flowers and a table cloth that served no other purpose than to decorate it, prepared for no other guests than he, Mistral and any other demon who visits on occasion. But not even the general populace of demons would like to visit him, either.

Kira was served a grilled trout on a silver dish, garnished with lemon, rosemary and a bunch of other herbs and sauces that he didn't bother to learn about.

He simply stared at the fish, while Melanthios rambles on and on about the herbs he had his maid servants grow in his garden, and the numerous flowers and the various designs of marbled water fountains in his immense garden.

A waiter came forward, poured white wine into his glass and stepped away.

Kira made no move to touch it.

"Try it," Melanthios encouraged, "It's a Pinot Grigio, 1891, quite the exquisite cultivation."

Kira ignored him, "She left."

"That she did," Melanthios said, sipping his wine.

"She left before you went to find me."

"Nonsense- mmm, this is good," he set his glass back on the table happily, "Oh no, Sharon, did you get sauce on your dress again? Silly girl."

Kira watched nonchalantly as Melanthios used a napkin to dab at an imaginary stain on the dress, there was a rattle as her skull tipped backwards and dislodged from her spine. It clattered to the carpeted floor and disappeared under the table.

"Whoops, my bad."

The fallen angel decided he had enough as he stood, "I'm leaving."

"No, wait, wait," Melanthios stood, while the maidens stepped forward, "Stop, don't touch her head, I'll do it. Angel, hold up."

"I'm no angel," Kira growled, red eyes flaring as the demon proceeded to block his path.

"Well, won't you stay?" Melanthios implored with a dramatic wave of his hand that clutch at his chest, "I haven't seen much of your radiance lately, it is a plight for me to be without your enchanting beauty."

"Stop wasting my time!" Kira shoved him into the wall.

Melanthios simply laughed, thrilled by the sudden assault.

Kira was ready to murder him when the demon said, "Well, before you go, Mistral had me pass a message to you."

The fallen angel reluctantly lowered his fist as he growled, "What."

"'Judgement is on your trail,'" Melanthios said, "She also added, 'He knows what you're planning to do.'"

Kira stared at him and let out a deranged chuckle, releasing the demon from his hold.

"Judgement is after me," he laughed, his voice raspy as he doubled over, "Judgement? A lowly Judgement? _Hahahaha!_ "

"Mistral seems to think that this Judgement will be a difficult opponent."

"They are all the same," Kira said between his cackles as Melanthios shrugged and went to look for Sharon's skull.

Eventually, the laughter was reduced to wheezes as he lifted his head. "I know just what to do," he smirked, his glowing red eyes filled with dark glee.


	4. Encounters

"So this is what the East looks like," L muttered mostly to himself as he stared out the glass panel of the machine.

They were in the flying transportation for the Celestial beings, the vehicle is sleek and long with a curved nose to allow for speed. The entirety of it is silver, with the top half made up of retractable glass that allows for entry and exit. Most of the other vehicles have clear glass while this is tinted black, allowing the passengers to look out but no one would be able to look in. Usually, the typical flight transport is only enough for two to five at once, while this is able to accommodate sixteen at most, including the pilot. That was because the vehicle belongs to L, hence the lack of the logo 'Uber Wing' that adorns the side of most other machines.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Mello said from beside him.

"The temples look old, I thought no buildings were made out of wood anymore." L mentioned flatly, still looking out.

"The East like their heritage," Mello shrugged, fluttering his wings slightly, "Are we going to stay in here any longer?"

"Get out of the vehicle if you want to."

Mello huffed, "I'd hate to fly the rest of the way but it's so boring in here, where's the food and refreshments?"

"Act your age, Mello," L grumbled.

Before he could put a retort to that, a snicker came from the back.

He turned to face the two who occupied the seats in the row behind them, Wedy and Aiber.

They were of a warrior class like him, born to battle and fight against demons at the command of the realm. These two were more or less veterans, calm and composed in the face of evil, many demons have fallen by their blades for at least two hundred years.

Aiber, the tall and large man sat on the left where Mello is facing. He is charming in his ways and speech, despite his innate composition to battle. He is usually seemed too laidback for his type, dressed in fancy but casual shirts and pants. Today, he wore light leather armor that adequately covers his body with the knowledge of what they were here for. A fearsome longsword rested on the side of his seat, its large blade covers two-third of his height, the scabbard adorned with gold and subtle jewels.

Wedy sat on his right and similarly switched out her short dresses and furs to wear a bodysuit for battle. It was required as she depends heavily on mobility, to dart swiftly from place to place before she stabs the enemy in the back with her daggers. She has terrifying precision as well, evident by the deadly darts that are currently hidden, for when she is unable to reach her foe to stab them or when the opportunity allows her to do so.

She was also the one who laughed, as evident from the smirk on her face.

"What?" Mello snapped.

"I was just thinking," Wedy smiled, "As angels grow older, they mature and yet, as you grow older you seem to become… even more whiny than you have been."

"I'm not whiny!"

"You've grown so much," Wedy sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Don't mock me!"

Aiber chuckled, as they continue to bicker among themselves while L stared silently out the window, pointedly ignoring the noise that kept growing louder by the minute.

They fortunately arrived at their destination soon after, stepping onto a dock of a tall tower. They made their way into it, where it opened into a large windowless white hall. They stepped into it, where a middle aged man in a black suit stood waiting, flanked by two large heavily armored angels armed with large spears.

The door closed behind them and the outside world seemed to have disappeared.

"Kawaguchi."

"L."

They shook hands and the man named Kawaguchi, the leader of the domain surveyed the team that was brought.

"These three are…"

"My personal guards, we are potentially in a danger zone after all." L gestured to the three accordingly, "This is Aiber, Wedy and Mello."

Kawaguchi nodded at them and they returned his greeting.

"We appreciate your presence here, L," he said, "However, things are under control. I have deployed the best warriors in the East to guard the city. They have been stationed around the Core-"

L interrupted him in a toneless voice, "I thought I told you not to do that specifically."

Kawaguchi seemed annoyed, "It must be done, and what foolish dark creatures would think that they can penetrate the defense that was set up here?"

"You'd never know," L continued, "This foolish dark creature of yours have broken into your city at least three times and slaughtered twenty-six of your people, brutally. The last thing you want to do is to reveal the location of the heart of the city to such a dangerous being."

"I believe, with your expertise that you should have uncovered the its identity by now," Kawaguchi stared at him, his tone friendly but strained, "Have you, Judgement?"

"I have not," he said, "I suspect it is the doings of a fallen angel, one from your domain specifically, as it seems that it is familiar with the rules and layouts of this place."

"And how come it hasn't found the Core yet?" The elder angel challenged.

"I suppose it is one that has fallen many years ago, a few centuries at least and have thus forgotten the exact location," L explained with the deduction that he had came up with a while ago, "These incidences are merely it familiarizing itself with the area that it had forgotten due to time. I have not ruled out the possibility that it is doing exactly this to manipulate you into revealing the location of the Core."

"Hah! The possibility of that," Kawaguchi laughed, "It is too absurd to be true. Even if it is, I would like to see it attempt to go through my strongest warriors."

"I advise that you take caution, sir."

"I might consider that," Kawaguchi said instead, "I will allow you and your guards to stay. You will only interfere if I give you permission, do not step out of line."

"Yes, sir."

The moment they left the room, Mello exploded, "What on earth, why did you just let yourself get pushed around like that!"

"We are in his domain, Mello," L stated, slouching through the corridor, "We should do well not to provoke him if we were not to damage the relationship between the East and the West."

"This is bullshit."

"Language, Mello."

Mello glared at him, "Whatever. Now what?"

"We stay and observe," L instructed, "Watch out for anything peculiar."

"Does fish-flavored candy count?"

"No, absolutely not," L gave him a deadpan stare, "Be vigilant, if the Core gets destroyed, it spells the end of the East domain."

"Okie dokie."

"I'm serious, Faith."

"Fine, _Judgement_ ," Mello drawled, walking away with his hands behind his head, "I get it." He made his way towards the open door which leads to the dock outside, where L's vehicle had disappeared to dock within the safety of the tower's basement.

L stared after him, "Aiber, go with him. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"As you wish."

The tall man followed the blonde, who shouted back, "Don't need a babysitter!"

L shook his head and turned to Wedy, "Come with me."

"Yes, sir."

They started walking towards the stairs that leads to the ground floor.

"Does he know where to go after he's done?"

"Aiber will bring him."

"Good."

* * *

One of the things that clearly distinguishes the East and the West domain was a sort of marketplace that exists in the former. It was large, colorful and lively, occupied mainly by food stalls that distributes varied edible items that ranges from fruits to curry to corn pudding.

L folded his narrow-shaped wings as close to his body as he could, weaving through the crowd with Wedy in tow. It wasn't as if they are keen to get closer to him, as he looked strange by the angels' standard. Still, he didn't want any accidental contact with a living body if he could help it.

He kept an eye out, sure that they regard him even more suspiciously with him peering like that.

L didn't particularly care, for their safety encompasses part of his job and not the entirety of it.

As Judgement, it is only appropriate to do what is right.

L failed to dodge a child that mistakenly ran into him, in the midst of a game with his friend. The child stared up at him, his tiny wings shaking in shock and fear.

"S-s-sorry!" He burst out and ran away.

L looked after the child when someone else bumped into him.

He spun towards the person, about to snipe at whoever who apparently couldn't pay attention to where they're going when he froze.

It was a man with a white jacket, cream-colored shirt and brown trousers. He was tall and slender, with a pair of the most fascinating brown eyes that he had ever seen. He had golden brown hair that tastefully framed his face and smooth, pale skin that looked as if it were meant to be caressed. His wings were pure white, bright even.

It was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen.

Normally, L would pay no mind no matter how attractive someone is. He had never been attracted to another, yet in an instance that he meet this one's eyes, a jolt went straight through him and fanned out, spread down his limbs and out the tips of his toes and fingers. He instinctively knew what it meant.

Soulmate.

Not now.

The other seemed to sensed it too, as he stared back at L wide-eyed.

L half-expected him to begin talking to him, getting closer or trying to, while thinking of a future together, as soulmates are bound to do.

He thought of about ten ways to turn him down and get out of there when another angel bumped into his shoulder.

The man took the split second of distraction to retreat into the crowd.

"Wait!"

L didn't mean to run after him. Even so, it was no use as the angel seemed to have vanished into thin air. He looked up, perhaps he had took off but no, there was no sign of him in the sky.

He looked around some more until Wedy appeared beside him, asking if he had found something strange. Apparently she had briefly lost him and missed the entire scene with the mysterious man.

"No, that wasn't it." L refused to mention anything about the incident as he continued, "We shall keep looking and return to the tower at dusk."

She nodded.

* * *

In the meantime, the man that L saw broke out of the crowd in the marketplace. He ran through the alleys between the towers, slowing down to a walk as he saw the familiar sight of the smaller buildings.

The angel came to a stop, shaking his head.

Soulmate, he couldn't believe he just met his soulmate.

At a time like this, when he's… like this!

He felt like tearing his hair out when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Light!"

He froze and was ready to bolt until he saw who it was.

"Matsuda?"

The other angel brightened, his wide smile blinding, "Light, it's really you!"

He ran towards Light, who merely peered back at him.

"You've been away a long time!" Matsuda beamed, "Where have you been, how have you been? I can't believe it's really you, man! Six hundred years is a long time!"

Light stared back at him incredulously.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong," Light responded as he covered up with a soft smile, "Nice to see you again."

"Oh, I thought you've forgotten about me, we should catch up, there's a nice restaurant by the mountains, we should go there sometime…"

As Matsuda rambled on, he failed to notice the cold sneer that spread across the other angel's face.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, ok, hi, been a while since I left any notes anywhere. I swear it's not because I got lazy or something, hahahaha... ha... ok. So, stuffs, uh, I have developed the workings and the lore and explanations of this universe quite a fair bit and there will be quite a lot of details that might be left out in the story. So, if you guys want to ask about anything feel free to do so as a review and I'll put the answer in the notes of the next chapter.**

 **That's all.**

 **...**

 **Bye XD.**


	5. Gray

Three days have passed and there's no sign of the killer.

L was crouched on a pale yellow armchair, sipping tea as he peered out the window of the apartment. The lodgings were given to him by the head of the city Kawaguchi. While the man hadn't been in L's good books lately, the luxury that he provided was another story entirely. His room is located in the fortieth floor of the Crystal Tower, the tallest there is, where its shape vaguely resembles a hexagon with longer sides at the front, back, left and right, while the diagonal walls that connected them are three times shorter than the mentioned walls.

L's quarters covered two entire floors of the white structure, fitted with large wooden doors that led to clear marble floors, smooth gray walls and large, crystal glass windows. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling of the sitting room, which would emit a yellow light that scatter about the room when they are on. He did not like the look of the lighting and did not bother to turn those on, opting for the low glow of the wall lights. There was a white fireplace to the left of the entrance, surrounded by plush couches covered by white and yellow pillows. They were so soft that they sink at the slightest pressure. A low glass table was placed among them, on a white fur rug that is incredibly soft to the touch.

Beyond the couches is the kitchen, fitted with black and white counters and cabinets that spanned half of a wall. Opposite of that is another sitting area next to a set of wall-length windows, designated for reading, as indicated by the massive set of bookshelves along the wall of the entrance. White quartz stairs next to the fireplace led to the next floor, which contained a walkway that leads into the four bedrooms, each fitted with its own bathroom and small sitting areas.

The angel currently sat by the ivory bookshelves, sipping his tea as he looked out at the city skyline while keeping an eye on his three spies. The table in front of him held a thin device that displayed three separate holograms, each following the progress of each angel. The camera on Wedy provided L with the aerial view, as she stationed herself on the roof of the Emerald Tower, just a few blocks away from L's position, where it provided a better view of the streets below. Aiber and Mello are both making their way through the streets, where the older male blended in with the crowd and conversed with the locals while Mello slinked through the quiet alleys, looking out for suspicious people in the more obscure part of the East. They each had a communication device hidden on them, where L could hear what is happening around them.

So far, nothing had turned up. While it was a possibility that the killer had lied low due to the presence of increased guards and patrols around town, mostly concentrated near the Temple of Light. The locals are known to practice their faith there, where it holds the title of second largest temple in the East domain. It is also the location of the city's Core, hidden in the ground just under the large golden fountain. While the land shifts throughout the day, the location of the Core remains under the temple that shifts with it. It had edged from the west side of the city to the middle in the two days that L had been here, and it would continue to do so but it was unknown to him where it would shift next.

A word from the locals told Aiber and L that it would continue eastward for another day, before heading south.

If they could get this information easily, the killer would, too.

L was sure that he would turn up this time, as he had no more need to hide if he would succeed in destroying the city. At this point, he had a few suspects, three fallen angels who have gone missing from the realm, two were from the East, while one was from the North. A Tetsuya Kobe, an angel who had fallen about three hundred and fifty years ago. He had murdered another and had darkness spread into his core, as was the characteristic of fallen angels. He was one of the only one who had black wings. Next is Kumiko Tazaki who had fallen two hundred and forty-seven years ago through her love of a demon, Nyx. The black color of her wings had symbolized the acceptance of darkness such that it had blackened her soul. She escaped the realm shortly after, before she could be caught. Last was Summer, her other name was lost through the last four hundred years. Interestingly, she had fallen for the same demon as Kumiko and had her wings blackened for the same reason. The last reported sighting of her was along the mountains of the East domain eighty-one years ago, where she fled when the warriors approached to drive her out.

While L was looking through the records, he had stumbled upon the papers that belonged to a Light Yagami. He stared at it, for it had reminded him of the angel he had ran into the other day.

His soulmate.

L wouldn't have mistaken that distinct feeling, the one where they had said you will know it when you felt it, despite the impossibility to describe it to another who did not know. He picked the file up and flipped through it, mind whirling at the thought of his soulmate being a fallen, regardless of whether he had wanted the relationship or not. It would be impossible, as the fallen angel known as Light Yagami had been chained to the depths of the Beneath six hundred and twenty-six years ago.

He felt the tension drain out of him, then scoffed at himself for feeling such a thing.

He doesn't want a soulmate and he certainly don't need one, it would be counterproductive to what he was meant to do.

* * *

The marketplace was as lively as ever, with angels filling up the streets as they indulged in the local delights which occasionally turned up with a new twist.

Matsuda made his way through the crowd, feeling a little under the weather that day. He winced a little as a headache made itself known. He probably should return home to rest but he had promised to meet Light today.

He glanced at a food stand and vaguely remembered that Light likes grilled potatoes. Maybe he could get some for him, as an apology that he won't be spending as much time as they have planned to.

Matsuda made his way towards the stand and stumbled, as pain lanced through his head.

He heard a vaguely shouted, "Mama, his wings are gray!"

A gasp followed and suddenly, it seemed as though the world had stopped turning.

It sounded like such a monumental thing but Matsuda can't remember exactly why or why would anyone's wings be gray in a city such as this, for there were only white and gold. There was the occasional silver, where it had looked like gray, except that the color shimmers under the light. He thought that perhaps the child had been mistaken, for there was no such things as having gray wings.

Matsuda belatedly realized that they were staring at him.

He blinked at them, wondering why.

The last few moments caught up to him, which led him to think that they are ridiculous, for his wings were only white and never any other color.

Then, he turned and looked upon the wings on his back and gasped in horror.

They were gray, a dull gray that covered most of his wings, while a few feathers underneath remained white. The color was fairly obvious, especially against the white part of his wings. They don't shimmer under the sunlight and Matsuda finally remembered why different color wings had been important.

He had become a fallen.

* * *

L sat observing the screen that showed the city when Aiber suddenly said, "L, something is happening."

He turned to the footage showing Aiber's point of view that showed the street he was on being less crowded than usual. He realized that the angels are standing about, as others turned a corner and had panic written on their faces, walking hurriedly in Aiber's direction and off the screen.

"Report the situation."

"They were saying that a fallen angel had appeared," Aiber stated, as he made his way towards where the angels are coming from.

"Wedy, I need your eyes on the west side."

"Roger that."

The camera on her shifted as she leaped across the buildings where L could faintly make out a dispersing crowd.

"L?" Mello's voice crackled through the device.

"Continue your task," he ordered, "This could be a distraction."

"You think highly of the guy."

"It's better to be safe."

"Than sorry? Damn, you're boring." Mello did go on his way as instructed and his screen showed nothing out of the ordinary on the other end of the city.

Aiber turned the corner and found the road clustered with people, their eyes directed further down the road. L couldn't see what or who they're staring at, as they are either standing in the way or jogging across the screen. He turned to Wedy's screen, where it showed a circle cleared of angels, and a man who appears to be flailing about in the middle of it. The circle gradually grew and he caught sight of some people running away from the scene as the man clumsily stumbled about, getting closer and closer to the crowd.

Upon a closer look, L found that his wings were stained an unnatural gray and seemed to be darkening by the minute.

A new fallen.

The man seemed to be screaming in terror, his wings fluttering restlessly behind him.

"Aiber?"

"He appears to be in denial."

* * *

His head pounded, Matsuda clutched at his head as blood roared in his ears. He looked down at his hands and thought he could see tendrils of blackness crawling across his skin. He could certainly feel it, the sticky tar, it burnt and itched as it climbed up his arms. He spun his head, voices and whispers mingled. They sounded faraway, even if he saw them, all around him, staring, pointing, faces frozen in fear, as if he's a monster.

He's not.

They backed away, as if they've heard him, where he had not said a word.

This can't be happening.

Voices, they flew about his brain and he couldn't make head or tail of any of them.

Shut up.

It grew louder, falling into incomprehensible chants.

 _SHUT UP!_

* * *

Screams rang out when the man suddenly lashed out, towards a woman who scrambled out of the way.

His eyes were crazed, as he looked about at the dispersing crowd. His wings twitched restlessly against his back, where it turned a dark shade of gray. A manic grin slowly grew on his face as he surveyed the terrified faces.

He caught sight of the city's guardians, uniformed and armed with swords approaching from the sky and growled.

The man unfurled his wings, ready to take to the skies when a large angel appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

He snarled as Aiber struggled with him, as the patrols swooped down and helped him hold the man down. He clawed and fought them, growling and kicking, his eyes bleeding into red.

Weak, L thought in disapproval as he watched through the cameras.

He managed to throw them off and tugged a sword off of one of the angels. He laughed as he sliced through the air and through two of the guards, on one of their arms and a neck.

Matsuda laughed as he staggered forward, gripping the sword in a clumsy hold.

His laughing stopped as a blade burst out of his chest, sending speckles of blood flying out onto the ground as he dropped the weapon with a clang.

"No!"

Matsuda's eyes slid to the voice and his face lit up in recognition.

"Ai... zawa-san," he grinned as he looked at the man who stared at him in shock.

Dark red stained his shirt as he gasped, slipping off the sword towards the ground as blood pooled on the smooth metal and dribbled onto the ground. The man behind him pulled the blade sharply out of him, more blood bursting out of his body through his wounds and splattered onto the street.

Matsuda crumbled to the ground.

Aizawa ran over to him as he clutched his injured arm. He scrambled for a pulse even as lifeless eyes stared up at him, his blood dripping onto Matsuda's body.

He let out a despaired cry when he found nothing and looked up at the man holding the bloodied sword.

"Damn it, Mikami," he yelled, "I thought I ordered for a live capture!"

Mikami stared at him blandly, "I believe, sir, that our orders are for the elimination of hostiles."

"Matsuda wouldn't have done something like this!"

"The blood on my sword says otherwise," Mikami replied, "He clearly is a fallen, or my wings would have shown change already."

Aizawa shot him a baleful glare, "He could be redeemed."

"From the rate of the corruption?" Mikami stated, "I think not. The fallens are like a disease, if you let him live, it might spread. You cannot allow for your judgment to be impaired just because you know him."

The other man growled at his words.

Mikami ignored him and spoke through his earpiece.

L observed the scene impassively, before issuing his orders, "Wedy, continue to scan the city, this incident is very likely a distraction."

"Yes, sir."

"Aiber, approach Aizawa, I have a few questions for him."

* * *

"Sir, the threat has been eliminated."

"Good work," Kawaguchi said to the warrior, "Resume your duty, the crisis is far from over."

"Yes sir."

The communication was cut and Kawaguchi glared over his desk, "Is that sufficient?"

Kira gave him a jagged smile, his dark appearance plain for him to see, "Passable, I believed that more effort should be put into that considering what I have in my hands."

Kawaguchi gritted his teeth and stared at the terrified boy whose shoulder were grasped by pale fingers while a knife glinted under his chin.

"What more do you want?" He growled.

His grin spread even wider as he pressed the blade deeper into the boy's neck, "Perhaps we'll start with the words you said to the soldier."

* * *

 **A/N: Things are heating up. For the people who like Matsuda, I'm sorry for killing him off (don't kill me, please). And I'm even more sorry for the fact that this will be the first death of the story. Anyway, Kira appears in the next chapter and I don't have any promises that it will be up soon (I have accepted that I'm an unrepentant lazy ass so I could only apologize, the same goes for my other fics :/)**

* * *

 **AA/N: This chapter was reposted as the last part was somehow omitted due to document issues. Also, Nobuya was changed to Mikami**


	6. Victims

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! I apologize as it had taken a really, really long time. I was caught up in things like my final exams, trying to resolve some citizenship issues (which are still ongoing) and moving house so I hadn't had time to focus on my stories. But here I am now and I'm also going to be updating my other stories soon so please don't be mad. :(**

 **So... uh, see ya! :P**

* * *

Kawaguchi glared at the red-haired man. He clutched tightly onto the documents that he had been poring over and hardly noticed the intrusion until it was too late. His son caught in the man's wicked grasp had kept him rooted to the spot and followed his instructions to order the elimination of everyone who were deemed a threat.

He didn't understand why the Fallen had given such orders and thought the man mad. Kawaguchi kept his eye on him and his son the entire time; one wrong move and the monster could've killed his only child.

However, he couldn't have allowed the situation to continue without a warning of some sort. He only hoped that someone could figure it out and prevent the whole thing from escalating into even more chaos.

"I did not ask you to warn them like that," the man smiled, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "I figured that you would have a better sense of preservation than that."

Kawaguchi bit down a growl as the man tapped the flat part of the blade against his son's face. The angel made to move forward, spurred by the instinctual desire to save his son. The Fallen snarled, snatching the boy's hair as he pressed the blade to his neck, smiling as Kawaguchi stopped in his tracks.

"Uh-uh, one more step and you can say goodbye to the boy."

"Don't you dare," he growled.

"How rude." Kawaguchi flinched as the Fallen drove the blade further under his son's chin.

"Please."

The man loosened his grip on the knife and cackled to himself, "Now, that sounds more like it."

His pale fingers curled into the boy's shoulder. The child let out a tiny whimper as they dug further into his skin.

"Stop!" Kawaguchi begged, "Please."

"We know what's at stake here if you try to defy me, Governor." Kira smiled. He grabbed onto the boy's neck with the same hand and pointed to the chair with the knife, "Sit."

The angel sat down obediently.

"Very good," he chuckled, red eyes glittering and pressed the knife back into the boy's neck before the angel could get any ideas.

Kawaguchi glowered at him.

"Kyoko, dear, why don't you come in and take look at this?"

Kawaguchi gaped at him, for the Fallen had suddenly spoken in his voice and called to his wife. Footsteps echoed from beyond the door. He stood suddenly, fearful for his wife and fully intending to warn her of the dark trap that awaits.

The Fallen snarled, squeezing his son's shoulder and dug his knife under his jaw once more, warning him against it.

Kawaguchi slowly sat back down, his eyes wide in fear of what is to come.

The door opened and his wife strode in, a serene smile on her face.

"What is it, dear?"

She stopped at the sight before her, the happy look slowly melting off her face. She blinked a few times, "Husband? What is going on?"

"Kyoko…"

Kawaguchi was tense, waiting for the dark creature to strike and kill his defenseless wife right in front of him.

"Go ahead and tie him up," the Fallen ordered, smiling at her.

Kyoko stared at him.

Kawaguchi half-hoped that she won't scream, for their son's life was at stake. Another part of him hoped that she would, for her scream would alert the people he knew would be working beyond the hallway, some of them trained warriors who would be able to take down this lunatic in a heartbeat. Perhaps he won't kill their son as well, for he was the only hostage that he has his hands on at the moment. Perhaps the creature's mind had deteriorated such that it wasn't able to comprehend the best way to handle the issue.

"You'll like that, won't you?" He crooned, lips curved in a sharp smile, "You'd always thought that he'll be a good boy tied to a chair, didn't you?"

Kawaguchi was tense as he waited for his wife to react, glancing at his son to warn her that he was in danger if she does anything that might set the Fallen off.

Unexpectedly, Kyoko's trembling lips spread into a dreamy smile.

"Of course, dear."

Kawaguchi spluttered, "W-What? Kyoko?"

The man eyed her as she walked over to her husband with a pile of strings, "Just his wrists and ankles, if you don't mind."

Kyoko let out a disturbingly cheery laugh, "Certainly, dear."

Kawaguchi realized belatedly that the man was still speaking in his voice and that his wife had somehow interpreted his words to be coming from her husband. Not a single word from himself was heard. Kyoko did not seem to realize the peril that she is in, her gaze trancelike and blank despite the wide, excited grin on her face.

He turned to the Fallen, "What dark power is this?"

The man simply smirked at him.

"Answer me!"

Kyoko finished tying his ankles together and when she looked up, her eyes are a startling red. It mirrored the look in the Fallen's eyes that are bright with glee and insanity.

"You spread it to her…" He breathed, "You monster!"

The man chuckled, "Fascinating, isn't it? I have never imagined the day that I can control others through consciousness alone. The darkness is… delightfully manipulative."

"I hope your soul rots in the Abyss," Kawaguchi spat.

That drew a long and hard cackle from him, his erratic movements almost made him slit the boy's throat from the force of his laughter. It died down as he gasped and wheezed. Slowly, he leveled a decidedly mad grin at the Governor.

"Oh, it already did… It certainly did." The man patted his son's shoulder before Kawaguchi could speak. He leaned next to his ear and muttered, "Now little boy, I think Papa wants to play…"

Kawaguchi watched, surprised as the man pressed the knife into the child's hand. The boy grasped onto the handle and blinked at the weapon for a few seconds. When he raised his head next, Kawaguchi gasped at the red that bled into his irises.

"No…" he breathed as his son approaches, blade held tightly in his little hands.

"Are the ropes secured?"

"Yes, dear," Kyoko tittered.

Kawaguchi sobbed in despair as his son stopped before him, knife in hand.

"Oh no, Daddy is crying," the Fallen pouted in mock concern, "We know how to make him feel better, don't we?"

The boy raised the knife high above his head, eyes gleaming red. He brought in down in a flash of blade and plunged it into his father's chest. The sickening crunch of bone and the tearing of flesh can be heard, along with Kawaguchi's pained scream as blood bursts from his wound. Some of it splattered onto his son's face. He continued, unperturbed, slashing into his father again and again, as the man struggled in his bonds and howled in pain.

Kyoko stared at the scene with a dazed look on her face. Then slowly, a smile spread on her lips. The smile turned into laughter, as she watched her husband wriggle and scream, his skin and flesh being torn apart again and again.

The red-eyed man patted her on the shoulder and nonchalantly headed for the door.

He stepped over the bodies lying in the hallway, his feet landing in the pools of dark blood. Kira hardly glanced at his handiwork in the building that used to be pure white. Now, blood splatters, guts and bodies painted the walls and floors. He ducked his head under a body strung on the ceiling lights, blood dripping from it like a leaking tap and onto dark pools on the marble floor.

Kira walked across the pools of blood back onto spotless marble floor, his feet tracking bloody footprints across the floor. As he headed towards the entrance of the building, a dark cloud brewed over his form changing his black clothes and wings to white and his hair and eyes from red to brown. His skin turned a few shades darker and shoes formed over his feet.

He stopped and inspected his hand, smirking as he thought back to how he was before.

Kira laughed, as if he had heard an amusing joke.

"Weak, weak," he chanted briefly as he continued walking, the echoes of shrill, manic laughter and screaming bouncing off the walls.

He stepped back into the street, where he took a deep breath, relishing the tense atmosphere of the city. However, the chaos was not quite sufficient. Kira dug into his pockets and pulled out a little disk-shaped device.

He pressed the button on it and muttered, "Takada, Kiyomi."

Kira started heading down a street as he waited.

The device buzzed as a hologram flickered to life above it, revealing the image of a young black-haired woman, "Yes?"

"It's me," Kira said, smiling at the image as his voice took on a more boyish tone.

"Oh!" Takada looked flustered as she hurriedly adjusted her appearance, then pretended that she wasn't doing that a second ago, "You… you surprised me."

"You're heading to the park, right?"

"Yes!" Takada exclaimed, "I haven't forgotten if that's what you're implying!"

Kira chuckled lightly, amused as he gazed upon her.

"Don't be late."

"Of course I won't be late," she said indignantly, barely masking her excitement, "In fact, I'm almost there so _you_ might be the one who's late."

Kira laughed, "Alright, alright, I'll see you, Kiyomi."

"See you," Takada ended on a tender note.

The image dissipated.

Kira tossed it over his shoulder as he chuckled to himself, "Women are so easy."

He turned and looked over at the towers in the sky, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Soon," he muttered to himself, his brown eyes barely containing the manic glint that shows in his true form.

There was a loud crack as Kira spread his snow-white wings and took to the air, gliding in the direction of the park that he was supposed to meet Takada at.

* * *

Takada checked her watch for the fifth time.

"Where on earth is he?" She grumbled.

The angel had met the man a few days ago in one of the shrines, where he approached her and greeted her with a soft, charming smile. He told her had come from the domain in the north and that he was here visiting a friend and wounded up lost. She helped him find his way to the tower where he was staying with his friend and they ended up talking about a whole range of things.

She was instantly smitten.

He mentioned that he wanted to know her better, giving her his number before entering the building.

They had talked over the device for a while and arranged a date on his day.

Takada smiled to herself at the memories and found herself unable to wait for the day ahead.

While there had been the news were a fallen angel had been found in their midst, he was already taken care of, so Takada had little worries. The guardians were able to easily take care of him, anyway. Besides, there are still angels light-heartedly enjoying their time in the park around her, so the incident couldn't have been serious.

Takada was about to check the time again when a sharp pain pierced through her skull. She winced, clutching at her head with one hand as it turned into intense throbbing.

Screams emanated from around her, causing more pain in her head.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Run away!"

Takada opened her eyes, hardly recognizing the sight as the other angels seemed to be regarding her with fear and panic.

"What-"

She screamed as pain exploded in her head, causing her to collapse to the ground on all fours. She trembled as she saw shadowy tendrils pulsating around her skin. Harsh whispers echoed in her aching skull. The tendrils seemed to have a life of its own, surrounding and tickling her arms, before shooting up to her body and burning her from the inside.

Takada screamed as the darkness consumed her.


	7. Threat

**A/N:**

 **To Paint it Black: Your request has been granted. Enjoy.**

* * *

"His name was Matsuda," the head of the group of guards muttered as the wound in his arm was dressed.

Aiber faced him with a grim expression as the information are relayed to him, passed to L through the hidden camera and microphone on his person. Around them, the part of the crowd that had returned to gawk at the gruesome had slowly dispersed, while the warrior-type angels investigated the scene, keeping their eye out on the area as the Governor had instructed.

Aizawa was silent for a pause, attempting to control whatever emotions he was going through before he uttered, "He tried to join our ranks once but he wasn't really cut out for it, battling and defending. He did his best, though."

"I'm sorry for your lost," Aiber said sympathetically. He pondered over his questions and asked, "Have you seen him lately? Noticed anything unusual about his behavior?"

Aizawa shook his head, "No, no I have not seen him. I haven't seen Matsuda in months."

"I see," Aiber paused for a moment as he listened to L's next question, "Do you know anyone who's close to him?"

"No, I don't."

"Thank you for your time."

Aizawa nodded, silent as the younger guard finished dressing his wounds.

L sat nibbling on his thumb as he watched the stricken faces pass by on the screen. The man who was taken down was clearly a distraction, as the true killer had previously slipped into the city, killed more than two dozen people and still remained unseen. He is definitely a crafty one and if Matsuda was his distraction, that means that the killer was in contact with Matsuda to corrupt him.

He wondered if the killer was also able to control the timing and the magnitude of the corruption and started to worry even more about the situation at hand.

"Wedy, head towards the city's Core," L instructed, "Keep an eye out for any abnormities and make sure you are not easily seen from there."

"Roger."

"Aiber, move towards the Govenor's tower and see that everything is in order."

"I'm on It," Aiber said, as he started in the direction of the building.

"What is it, L?" Mello questioned, sounding slightly confused and concerned.

"From what I've seen, the killer may have other abilities that are able to control the corruption of his targets," L said, "If that's the case, he may have already progressed further than we thought."

"Well, shit."

"Mello, you make your way towards the temples and keep an eye out for things."

"I'm on it," Mello said, beginning to jog through the alleyways.

L nibbled on his thumb as he watched the screens, willing the killer to show himself soon so they could put an end to his terrorizing and prevent the destruction of an entire city.

* * *

"You should go home and rest, sir," the angel who treated him said.

"It's alright, it's just a flesh wound," Aizawa muttered, testing the mobility in his arm.

The angel gave him a disapproving look, "But sir."

"Fine," Aizawa said, as his eyes trailed after the group that are hauling Matsuda's body away. "I'll return to the Governor's tower, you be safe out there."

"Yes, sir."

At that moment, their earpiece crackled to life, "Alert, a Fallen has been spotted at Emerald Park, we request assistance immediately."

"Go," Aizawa said, patting the angel on the shoulder. He nodded and took to the sky in the direction of the park.

The older male was slightly concerned when there was no instructions from the Governor in respond to the new threat and flew towards the his tower, hoping that everything is fine there.

He arrived just as Aiber was inspecting something on the floor. On closer inspection, that something turned out to be bloodied footprints on the stone floor.

"No," he breathed, he rushed forward and threw the door open, revealing a horrifying scene. Blood splatters and body parts covered every inch of the space inside. Beside him, Aiber gasped.

Without paying attention to the other angel, Aizawa rushed through the site of the massacre towards the Governor's room. The door was flung open and he paused at the sight of the Governor slumped in the chair that he was strapped to, his mouth bloodied and hung open. There are multiple streaks of blood across his chest and stomach. He noticed his wife huddled in a corner, giggling madly. On the floor in front of the chair, his son lay dead on a pool of blood.

"What on earth…" Aiber stared, shocked.

Aizawa gritted his teeth and headed towards Kyoko who appears to have not noticed their presence.

"Mrs. Kawaguchi…" he started and stopped, as he noticed red smudges around her abdomen.

She finally took notice of him, as she raised her head and revealed her red eyes, bloodied hands, wrapped around the black handle of the knife and the dark red spot on her stomach.

"No!" Aizawa screamed, hands outstretched to help her. He hesitated, hands hanging uselessly in the air in fear of becoming corrupted himself.

Kyoko took a look at his stricken face and let out one last breathless laugh. She went limp, her hands falling from the knife handle as her body crumpled to the floor face-first.

The angel backed away and tripped over a pile of strings. He fell to the floor gasping, hands covering his face as he wept.

* * *

L stared at the scene without a word.

The Governor was dead and they was unable to prevent it. In fact, they did not even notice when the killer had managed to enter the most secure tower in the entirety of this city. He had managed to corrupt the people closest to the most powerful man in the city and used them to kill him.

L was rather appalled by the killer's repulsive display of his powers and began to fear the outcome of his plans if it continues to succeed.

"L, I've got a visual of the Fallen."

He turned his attention to Wedy's camera. It showed the town's park, its large patch of grass, tall trees and bushes, as well as a smattering of what appeared to be someone's abandoned picnic. In the middle of it was a woman with black wings, her eyes large and wild as she snarled at the group of three soldiers surrounding her.

L spotted Mikami in their midst, shouting something at her as she swiped at them with one of her wings.

"Stay put and watch the temple with the Core," L instructed, "This is a merely distraction."

"Alright."

* * *

Takada stared at her opponents, her heart thundering in her chest at the sight of their swords. She couldn't hear anything over the voices whispering in her ears. She could not think over the darkness clouding her mind but something was telling her that she had to fight them or it will be all over.

She spied the warrior on the right standing a little further away from the others and took her chance.

Takada growled as she lunged for the man unexpectedly, swinging her arm at the same time. She dodged the sword swing using her wings to propel her to the other side, her nails raking across his face. Without hesitation, she began to take to the air when a blade sliced across her left wing.

She screamed, the other half of her wing fell to the floor with a thud as blood sprayed out from the severed appendage.

She turned and glared at the black-haired man holding the sword with her blood on it. She smacked her other wing into the face of the third guard before she leapt into the air and onto the man, who grunted as she landed hard on his chest. Takada swiped at his face with her nails as he struggled, shielding his eyes with a hand.

The other angel hauled her off from the man, where he tackled her to the ground and began to restrain her arm behind her.

Takada kicked and screamed and before anyone could react, the man had sprung up and plunged his sword through her neck.

Her screams became choked gurgles before she finally went silent and still.

The man restraining her let go of her wrists in shock as he joined the other guard to stare at the one who killed her.

"What?" Mikami panted, "She going to try to kill us anyway."

"Attention all units," Aizawa's voice sounded through their earpieces, "Move towards the temple grounds immediately."

"What?" The angels and Mikami turned to stare at one other in confusion.

"I repeat, move towards the temple grounds immediately. Defend the Core at all costs."

* * *

Universe Fact #1:

In the Celestial Realm (aka Heaven), there are four cities in total, one in the north, the south, the east and the west (how do I explain it in less words, help). Each of these cities have a Core, which are what keeps the cities alive and functioning. Each city have different means of defending their Core. The destruction of the Core of one city destroys the one city. However, the destruction of all four Cores of all cities will destroy the Celestial Realm forever, as far as the beings in this universe know. Also, if one city was destroyed, given enough time and effort on the angels part, they can use the Core of another city to restore one that is destroyed. The restoration will grant the city a new Core, but the progression of restoration is slow.


	8. Father

**A/N: As a reward for another review (on this site or the other), another chapter is here. Enjoy! :) Ahem, also, I have heard this cover of a song called All Eyes on Me from Bendy and the Ink Machine, by Caleb Hyles. Kinda fits this story, just saying.**

* * *

Mikami and his companions began running towards the main temple at the concerning command. At the same time, Mikami used his earpiece to put himself through to Aizawa on a private line.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded, "Why are you issuing that command from the Governor's communicator?"

There was a pause before Aizawa muttered, "The Governor is dead."

" _What_?" The other two angels turned to Mikami in surprise where he had stopped in his tracks. He signaled them to continue towards the temple for now, as he snapped at Aizawa, "Dead? How could he be dead? He was well-guard-"

"Everyone in his tower is dead, Mikami."

" _Everyone_?" The black-haired man breathed, "That's impossible."

"I wouldn't be talking to you right now if it were."

Mikami was silent for a beat, letting the fact that sink in before asking, "Are you heading towards the Core."

"Yes," he answered, "We need every single able warrior there. If the Core is gone, there'll be nothing left for us to protect."

"You forget the people, Aizawa," Mikami protested as he headed towards the temple, "The people are in danger here, you can't be certain that he will not go after our people if his way to the Core is blocked off. Or if he happens to destroy the Core, we'll need some of us to arrange an evacuation. We need to protect them too."

Aizawa sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just shaken up by all that's happened here."

"No need to thank me, sir."

Aizawa chuckled, "What, you've told me off for not watching out for the citizens enough and is now softening me up by calling me 'sir'?"

"Anything that works, _sir_."

"Right, be on your way," Aizawa said, "I'm putting you in charge of protecting the Core, I'll see what we can do as a backup."

"Roger that," Mikami said, "I'll be on my way."

"Good luck, Mikami."

* * *

The disguised Kira watched from the top of one of the towers as the warrior-angels began to flock towards the location of the Core.

"Hmm," he smiled to himself, "Seems like they've started to take this seriously."

Kira laughed to himself, the evil gleefulness of his expression a mismatch with the innocent face of his guise. He was considering targeting the angels running for the cover of their home as a means to divide their attentions from the temple when he spotted some of them leaving the area.

Intrigued, Kira kept watching and found what seems to be their leader, the dark-haired male with a stern face directing some of them to various points nearby and gotten others in place to create a fortification to protect their precious Core.

Amused, he flashed a wide grin.

"They are not all idiots after all," he chuckled, watching the man quickly command his men.

He held out his right hand, palm down, where a shadowy shape began to form in it, growing darker the longer he concentrated.

"Well, it's all useless in the end," he said, as he raised his hand in a position as if to throw the dark ball of energy.

"Light!"

The ball of darkness faded.

Kira slowly lowered his hand and turned back. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Hello, Father."

Soichiro stood before him, having grown broader and older since he'd last seen him. The man developed a few wrinkles in his time of absence, as well as a few new streaks of gray hair on his head. The older angel looked stricken, his face damp with sweat and his eyes despaired.

"You look well," Kira smirked.

"You stop this madness right now!" Soichiro shouted, walking towards Kira as if to attack him. He stopped a few feet away from him and hesitated as Kira stared at him calmly.

The Fallen chuckled, speaking the last word as if it were a curse, "I might have listened to you six hundred years ago, _Father_."

"I didn't think that it was true," Soichiro blurted, "That you were back and that you were the one behind all the killings. It wasn't until Matsuda kept insisting that it was you that I began to fear."

"That fool had a knack for stupidity," Kira laughed, "He forgot what I was and it was so easy… to break him."

Facing a speechless Soichiro, Kira roared, "So what is it? Are you here to judge me again? To finish the job that _you_ have started?"

Unexpectedly, the older angel knelt down in front of him, causing Kira to pause.

"Light," the older angel moaned, reaching out to the other with shaky hands as he spoke, "Whatever that I've done that have caused you to do all this, whatever hurt that I've caused you, I'm sorry. I didn't want it to turn out like this!"

"So are you truly guilty or you're just sorry for these imbeciles here?"

"Light," Soichiro grabbed hold onto his sleeves, the movement causing the chains wrapped around his forearms to let out soft clinks, "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry. If I were able to turn back time, I would have stood for your cause instead. Please, I'm sorry."

Kira stared down at him, his red eyes softening.

"Really, Father? I forgive you."

"Really?" Soichiro looked up at him earnestly.

The warmth in his eyes disappeared as he grabbed hold of the angel's throat, "No."

Kira lifted the older man into the air, looking deep into his eyes as he snarled, "Do you truly think it'll be this easy?"

The fallen angel threw Soichiro at the floor, the other rolling and almost falling off as he scrambled away from edge. Kira swiftly walked towards him and slammed a foot into his chest, his eyes glowing bright.

"It's too late, Soichiro," he hissed, bending forward to glare at him, "Light is gone! The son that you yearn for is no longer here so despair in your handiwork, _Judgement_!"

Soichiro grabbed onto his calf and pleaded, "Light, don't…"

"Are you deaf?" Kira yelled, slamming his heel into the angel's gut, "Light is gone! All that's left is the darkness of the Abyss you put me in, Soichiro!"

The older male cried out in despair at his words.

Kira was about to kick him off the tower when he glanced at the temple, his eyes lighting up and his lips curved into a smile.

"Oh," he chuckled, "You know what, _Father_ , I know just how to get this party started…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Universe Fact #2:**

 **The process in which an angel turns into a fallen angel is called the Corruption. An angel can become corrupted from a demon or a fallen angel, in which the two possess a tainted darkness that an angel does not have. This process take place over a few days, up to a few months. Through the Corrupted, the angel will gain some aspect of the being that have corrupted them, such as the color of their eyes, the color of their wings (if corrupter was a fallen angel) and parts of their behavior or personality. A corrupted angel can be saved through destroying the source of their corruption.**

 **Disclaimer: This section only includes the basics facts in this universe unless stated otherwise.**


	9. The Fight

**A/N: Well, this isn't really an author's note, this is just for fun. Remember the thing I said about Kira reminding me of that song? Right, so while I'm working on the next chapter (right below this section), I shall quote parts of the lyrics that are associated to Kira. Keep in mind that these may not directly link to events in the story and all the lines before and after each other may not be completely connected. Sorta like a freeform kind of thing. Also, whatever that will be mentioned is not the entire story, just part of it. Quite a small part, actually. Alright, here goes.**

 **'Long long time ago I… was a beautiful, lovable angel. But he took the spotlight shining so bright, left me to fade away. A devil made from Heaven (not really sent from above so I cut the rest of the line out, so it's awkward now :P). You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape. You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray. But not anymore, I'm in control. You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away. You don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame. And you, yes you, made me insane.'**

 **(Checks the lines) Yeah, that's all that's relevant, we done.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Mikami checked their formations twice, thinking whether he should concentrate more of their forces on the Core or spread them out even more to cover a larger area to deter the evil that was hiding somewhere within the city.

There were fifteen of them stationed around the temple including himself and another fourteen guarding the people nearby.

When he was satisfied enough with their defenses, he begin to make his way to the front of a temple when a coldness passed through him.

"Sir!"

Mikami barely heard the shout when a dark form came barreling at him at full speed. He let out a pained yelped as the impact placed him flat on the ground, trapped under what seems to be a body.

That alarmed the other angels, who whipped their heads to the source of the body.

"Over there!"

The guards turned their sights upon Kira, where he sheds his disguise completely, unfurling his enormous wings and stretched them to their full length. The deep blackness of them seemed to block out the sunlight as a cruel laughter rang out from the top of the tower. Kira was grinning at them, his gaze bright and arms stretched wide open.

Before they could react, he'd fallen forward over the edge.

Kira folded in his wings as he plunged towards the ground like a bullet. The wings cracked open at the last second, allowing Kira to launch over at full speed. Three guards who were nearer to him were knocked aside while the four in the back pulled out their swords and formed a line, ready to impale the fallen angel at the path that he had took.

Kira smirked at the sight of the blades glinting in the sun.

A black line shot out from his arm and attached itself to a building off to the side. At the same time, Kira steered his body towards the building and pulled hard on the line.

The fallen angel veered abruptly to the left and missed the swords. The dark line dissipated like smoke as he lets go. With a powerful beat of his wings, Kira was upon the guards, attacking them from their right as they turned quickly to face the enemy.

They were not quick enough and Kira crashed into them, grabbing one under his jaws as he fell and effectively snapped his neck with a loud crack.

The angel collapsed onto the ground, dead, as Mikami shoved the heavy lump of a body off him, staring blankly at the face of a middle-aged man.

He glanced over where Kira rolled over the back of one of his men as the guards that he didn't jump onto recovered from the sudden attack and swung at him with their swords. Kira pounced on another and smashed a hand into his chest. The guard screamed as dark energy pierced through his chest and exploded in his core.

A couple other angels have noticed the commotion and they sped over, as Mikami unsheathed his sword and yelled, "Surround him!"

Kira slowly backed away from the body as ten angels began to circle him with swords drawn out with Mikami glaring at him beyond the group.

He smiled at the man.

All of a sudden, there was a loud shriek.

Mikami barely dodged the sword strike upon him as the angel who seemed to be dead rose against them. His eyes were blazing red, while his white wings quickly exploded into gray.

Kira took advantage of the distraction and swooped upon the guard nearest to him and held his own blade against his neck.

"Attack him!"

The guards hesitated at the sight of their own held hostage.

"What are you doing, attack him!" Mikami shouted as he fended off the newly made fallen angel as the other attacked him with renewed frenzy.

Kira laughed at them and sliced the throat of his hostage. He wasted no time cutting the hand off of another angel while most others rushed forward to attack him. Kira ducked as a sword passed over his head, then stretched out his wings with a force that knocked aside the soldiers nearest to him, cutting his own wings on their blades in the process.

Kira plunged the sword deep into the stomach of one who fell, ending his life.

He caught one that was scrambling away and sliced open his chest with a knife formed from dark energy. The angel screamed as he plunged his hands into his chest cavity and set forth a surge of darkness that engulfed his core.

The fallen then darted to the side as a sword came down upon the angel who's still screaming as his feathers began to turn dark.

He looked upon the owner of the blade and smiled, "Do you not have fear against the killing of your own angels, Michael*?"

Mikami who now has blood running down the side of his face glared at him, "They're lost to us."

Kira laughed, "You could've gotten them back."

He looked to the angels who are beginning to surround him again.

"Once you've managed to kill me, of course."

Dark energy burst from his form, blasting the angels aside. Kira snarled as he lunged for Mikami, his black wings wide and foreboding.

Mikami parried a strike from a sword formed from darkness, glaring at the fallen angel and trading blows with him. Kira managed to cut him across his arm, blood dripping from his sleeve as he tried valiantly to strike back.

Other angels tried to come to his aid but failed as Kira either knocked them aside with a shield made from pure blackness or impale them with that same dark energy that thrums through him.

Mikami's sword flew out of his hands as Kira kicked him in the chest and sent him falling to the floor. He was held at sword point as Kira smiled down at him.

"Not bad," the fallen angel said, "But compared to the battle angels of the old, your skills are nothing but a child's."

Mikami spat at him.

Kira's eyes glowed brighter as the spit landed on his cheek. He snarled and began to stab downwards, where Mikami's heart lies.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and barely sidestepped the knife that came flying at him from above. Kira leapt clear of where he was standing as a large form swooped down from above and landed right over Mikami with a resounding crash.

"Hello, Lucifer.**"

Kira growled as Mello smirked at him. The angel held daggers by his side, in a stance ready to jump into a fight.

Mikami scrambled out from between his legs where Mello had chosen to land, grumbling about the indignity of the position.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Mello grinned as he flipped one of his daggers in his hand and began walking casually around the dangerous being, "The name's Mello, or Faith as what people usually call me."

"I take It that you're not from around here," Kira said, eyes following his every movement.

"Why so cautious, Lucifer?" Mello laughed, "Or are you afraid?"

Kira cracked an almost innocent-looking smile as he answered, "I can recognize a threat when I see one."

"Oh, I'm a threat now, huh?"

"You and your lady friend up there," Kira said, his eyes flickering over to Wedy on the rooftops, "Not just you, Mellow."

"Aw man, not you too," Mello complained, "I keep getting made fun of all the time because of that shite name."

Kira did not relax along with the banter and stared impassively at him. His wings unfurled behind him as he kept his eyes trained on his opponent.

"Well, I'm itching for a good fight anyway," Mello said, cracking his neck.

As expected, Kira charged at him. Mello was prepared for that and let a knife fly from his hand.

The blade managed to nick his arm but Kira continued undeterred.

Mello was about to throw the second one when Kira unexpectedly shot up into the air instead.

"Hey, where're you going!?" The angel shouted as he chased after him.

Wedy cursed to herself and took to the air as Kira crashed into the spot where she was in a split-second ago, dripping blood from the cuts in his wings onto the white roof of the tower. The fallen angel seemed unaffected by the impact as he followed her into the sky, his eyes blazing.

A dagger embedded itself into his shoulder and caused Kira to stutter in his flight.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there!" Mello shouted as he caught up and threw another knife that Kira dodged.

"It's a shame," Kira stated as he pulled the dagger out of his shoulder.

"Why's that?" Mello demanded as he flew up to face the fallen angel.

"You're going to die young," he said as he threw the bloodied knife back at the angel.

"I doubt it," Mello laughed as he lunged at Kira with his daggers.

Kira propelled himself to his right and caught his arm, halting the progress of his blade and kneeing his gut at the same time. Mello grunted just as he tried to stab Kira in his back, only to graze his side instead. Kira snarled and flew even further up as Mello tried to stab him again, where it would have succeeded.

A black whip shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Kira's forearm.

Kira looked to its source and found Wedy at the other end of the whip, the angel's face contorted into an angry glare.

The fallen angel flew towards her, intending to attack when electricity ran down the length of the whip and through Kira's body, where he screamed from the pain and suddenness of it.

He warded an advancing Mello away with a blast of dark energy, causing the other to be pushed down a fair distance. Trembling, he grabbed onto the crackling whip with his other hand. Kira proceeded to pull down on it, an action that would bring Wedy down with him if she had not let go.

Kira let himself fall back towards the ground, passing Mello was still trying to make his way back towards him.

The fallen landed hard on his feet and groaned.

Mello landed a few feet in front of him while Wedy remained in the air, watching him cautiously.

The angel stuck his dagger under Kira's chin as he muttered, "You've lost."

The reply to that was laughter, as Kira looked up at him with a crooked smile.

"It was the plan all along."

Mello stared at him in confusion, just as the sound of crumbling reached his ears.

He turned back where the temple have begun to fall apart. Inside it, the stone statue hiding the Core has been thrown aside and beneath it was the exposed Core, shimmering silver and white.

And Mikami has his sword driven deep inside of it.

* * *

 ***Mikami is not actually Michael. Kira made a reference to it, which was meant to mock Mikami where Michael was the one to defeat Satan, which in this case is represented by Kira. And we know how well that turned out.**

 ****Once again, Kira is no Lucifer, he was also mocked using that name. If you really had to know, the events with Michael and Lucifer and whatnot were long before their time.**

 **A/N: Took a while to put this up because of the fight scene. If it reminds you a bit of Venom it's okay, because it reminded me of Venom too, what with Kira being able to control the dark powers. Which moves us onto the next facts (yes, we're getting two because I didn't do those in the first place and now we're behind).**

 **Universe Fact #3:**

 **More powerful angels have certain powers. They are called Embodiments. Embodiments have specific powers and inherit names that correspond to their abilities (e.g. Judgement, Faith). In the Celestial Realm, Embodiments are eternal but the angels are not. Angels are therefore required to constantly fill the roles of Embodiments, thus allowing multiple angels having the same title. However, there is only one angel that occupies the role of an Embodiment at once. Angels can choose to leave their roles but these cases are rare as these actions may be met with approval. The role of an Embodiment is passed on when the angel having that role perished, were corrupted or left their post.**

 **Universe Fact #4:**

 **As stated, an angel who has the role of an Embodiment has certain powers and abilities. If these angels become corrupted, the nature of their powers would become reversed as a result. Their personalities will also change to oppose their previous disposition. An angel without any special abilities will become a fallen angel without powers.**

 **And we're still behind.**


	10. Led Astray

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! :D**

 **All these and the story has barely begun (yes there is more, so much more). I'm glad that you guys love this story so I'm going to try my best and update this a lot (while also trying to work on the other stories :P)**

 **To answer Anima Ascent's question, when an embodiment is eternal, it means that the role itself needs to be upheld at all times according to the laws of the Celestial Realm, the angels filling the roles are unfortunately, not eternal, they all have a lifespan as well. This means that to the angels, it is essential that there is always an angel occupying the role of an Embodiment and when something happens such that they are unable to continue to fulfill their role, they must be replaced as soon as possible.**

 **It was a good question and I hope that clears it up :)**

 **In other news, we are in the final phase of the destruction of Celestial Realm's East Domain (still lack a cool name but it's too late at this point lol.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Mello gaped as the man he had taken to be their ally stood over the Core with a manic grin on his face.

Mikami was trembling uncontrollably as he drove his sword deeper and deeper into the life force of the East Domain that started to glow and pulse abnormally. Mikami's eyes abruptly glowed bright red and a foul blackness suddenly grew from the root of his wings, blanketing them in their entirety, right up to his feather-tips. The same darkness began to envelope his sword, starting from the hilt where it cascades down the length of his blade. It rushes right into the Core as if it aims to darken the white light of the orb. The surface of the Core started to emit loud, devastating cracks as white jagged lines grew over it, much like glass that begins to crack under intense pressure.

The angel finally realized what happened and let out a rage-filled cry, "No!"

The orb shattered into a thousand little pieces of light right in front of his eyes.

Mikami watched with a sickened gaze, cackling as the little pieces of light evaporated into nothingness. He threw his head into the air and laughed and laughed.

It seemed like he wasn't going to stop when he suddenly stopped laughing and snapped his head towards the angered male.

Mello could only stare as Mikami's lips spread into a wide, disturbing grin.

"Mello!"

Before he could react, his hand had been crushed into the hilt of his dagger as Kira held it in a punishing grip and begin to twist the blade backwards towards his body.

The angel gasped as his hand was bent further than it was able to, the bones and joints in his hand creaking under the pressure. He could feel his ligaments tearing while Kira looked him in the eye and smiled. Mello desperately whipped out a dagger with his other hand and attempted to stab the fallen angel. Kira caught his hand by the wrist and violently snapped it back.

Mello screamed as the bones in his forearm was snapped into two.

Kira continued to twist his broken arm back slowly, grinning as he does so.

He was only released when there was a crack of a whip. The fallen threw him to the ground and backed away as the whip struck right by him. Kira turned to see Wedy glaring at him and snarled.

Mello groaned, holding his injured arm. He raised his head and spotted the other fallen angel. Mikami was slowly walking towards them, his blade dragging along the ground, smiling maniacally, his lips moving.

It was when he got closer when he heard the chanting.

"Destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy…"

* * *

Mikami was patrolling the darkened streets of the Celestial Realm a few days ago.

It was relatively quiet and peaceful. There was a cool breeze in the air as he turned the corner down a road flanked by the tall, pristine towers. Despite the risk in his job, Mikami kept to it. He knew of some fellow warriors who backed out from accepting night patrols in some recent days.

He found that he was unable to do as they did. It was his responsibility to the angels of the East Domain to keep them safe. He had enlisted to become a warrior in the first place for that precise reason. And it was in this line of work that he'd obtained a rather respectable rank due to his willingness to commit to what was demanded of him. It wasn't hard. He had nothing else he would prefer to this, no immediate family to speak of and no soul mate that he is bound to.

So Mikami continued his work without much fear. Besides, he has a reputation as a warrior to uphold and to remain a good example to his men.

Mikami scanned the empty street, about to go down the next when he felt a dark presence behind him.

He spun around and found a man standing under a lamp. Mikami was slightly unnerved, he hadn't seen anyone out and about in the past few hours. Also, the man was completely silent as he stared straight at him.

"Is there a problem, mister?" Mikami asked.

The stranger's eyes flashed blood red for a second and Mikami immediately backed away at the sight.

"You," he spat, "You're the murderer."

The man flashed him a grin, "I am."

Mikami thought wildly for a way to escape, he decided to buy some time by demanding, "What do you want with me?"

"I've known about you, Mikami," the fallen smiled as he circled the angel like he was prey, "I've known your resolve in the angels, in the Celestial Realm have been… faltering."

Mikami studied the other man, wondering what tricks he might be up to. He did not particularly want to ask how this man would have known about that.

"What do you mean?" He asked, letting nothing show on his face.

"Do you not tire of questioning?" The man fixed a vacant stare upon him.

Mikami was afraid the man might attempt to kill him when he suddenly uttered, "They preach and they preach and they preach. 'You must be good, you must be gracious. Harm not the hand that feeds you, the hand that guides you through the light. Harm not one of your own. Aid those who need it. Cure those who shall be cured. Return them to the path of good.'"

He proceeded to step in front of Mikami, looked into his eyes with blank, empty eyes that exploded with a burst of blood-red as he snarled, "Abandon not those who can be saved."

Mikami stared at him with wide eyes, prepared to attempt an escape if the seemingly insane man attacks him.

Unexpectedly, the fallen walked away, his wings fluttering behind his back with an air of agitation.

"Is that what happened to you?" He dared to ask.

"And those who they had you cut down," he said solemnly as his wings finally settle against his back.

That caused Mikami to feel a twinge in his conscience. He tried not to recall the names and faces of the various fallen angels that he had been instructed to kill. He remembered the dispassionate orders from his superiors and the pleading and screaming of the angels. He had questioned but gotten no answers despite the fact that he was old enough to know that the effects of the Corruption could be reversed. The younger angels did not question, simply because they did not know.

The orders were to kill, or exile.

Mikami stared at him silently, at the desolate form of a fallen who was once wronged and muttered, "I believe you."

"Of course you do," the fallen said with a smile in his voice. "You are not blind to the truth."

"They deserved to be punished," Mikami continued, "To be alerted to the error of their ways."

"Their ways have set in too deep," the man said as he turned to face him.

"What must I do?"

"Trust in me," the fallen held out a hand filled with dark energy.

"But that'll…"

"I am able to control it," he said as he lowered his hand and the darkness dissipated into wisps of black smoke, "It will remain inside of you, contained. You will retain all of your current appearances until I decide to set it free."

Mikami looked at him earnestly, "When will that be?"

The fallen smiled crookedly at him as he placed his hand in the middle of his chest.

"When the time is right."

* * *

"DESTROY!"

Mello rolled away as the blade struck the ground next to him. He rolled to his feet, clutching his arm while Mikami laughed at him.

"That is _so_ not cool," he spat, trying to hide his wavering voice.

Mikami yelled as he swung his sword in a wild arc, one that Mello dodged and took into the air. The world emitted a loud, haunting groan as everything started to shake around them.

Aizawa's voice began to blare on the speakers, "Attention all citizens, this is an emergency evacuation message. Please head to the ports immediately for evacuation; our officers will provide further instructions. Please remain calm. I repeat, head to the ports immediately."

Mikami tugged off his earpiece and crushed it in his hand.

"This is not good," Mello muttered to himself with gritted teeth. Mikami let the broken pieces of the device fall away and headed straight for him with a manic smile on his face, his sword scraping against the ground.

Wedy fell past him and rolled onto the ground. She whipped her head up and glared at Kira as he tossed her whip behind him. It hit the pavement and was immediately swallowed up by a crack that opened up on the stone surface.

Kira shook with laughter as he hovered in the air, his great black wings blocking out the sunlight as the city quaked and crumbled right beneath him.

"You are fools for resisting," he cackled, "You will all die!"

He raised his hands and spears of dark energies formed around him, giving off an ominous humming as the blades turned in the air and pointed towards Wedy.

The angel frantically leapt out of the way as the first of the spears flew towards her and embedded themselves in the ground. She continued to dodge as Kira directed more blades at her, forming more at the same time as he kept up with her movements from the air. On the ground, the older spears dissipated into thin air as new ones were formed. While this would have allowed Wedy more room to move freely, Kira resolved that by purposely missing and spreading them out over the area, the spears getting closer and closer to hitting her each time he launched them at her.

Wedy found that she was eventually going to be cornered and decided to take to the air. It was at that crucial moment that a spear flew and struck her in one of her wings, as if Kira had anticipated her move.

Another spear pierced her shoulder as the one in her wing drove itself deeper into the ground, tearing another scream out of her.

"Wedy!" Mello struggled harder in his fight with Mikami but was unable to disengage as the former angel drove him further and further away from his friend.

The wind from Kira's wings threw up dust around them as he hovered over her, watching her struggle and cry out as she tried to pull the spear out of her bleeding shoulder as it sunk deeper and deeper into her wound.

"Is it painful?" Kira tilted his head and looked upon her in mock curiosity. He snarled in disgust, "Weak. They don't make warriors like they used to."

More spears materialized around him and pointed themselves at the angel.

Kira stiffened all of a sudden and abruptly flew out of the way. His dark spears disappeared as a golden chain struck the air where he was.

Kira's expression darkened upon seeing it.

"Judgement!" he roared, his eyes tracking the length of the chain. It led to the roof of a tower where a dark-haired angel stood atop it, the other end of the chain wrapped around his forearm.

* * *

 **Universe Fact #5:**

 **There are a few known ways for an angel to become Corrupted. One was through the physical tainting of their personal Core, which is equivalent to a heart. Such a Corruption happens from the direct touch from the darkness present in a fallen angel and a demon, from any part of the Corrupted's body to the Core of the angel. Another way to become Corrupted was through the intention to harm and the harming of a fellow angel. If there was no intention to harm or there was no direct harming from the angel, they will not become Corrupted. The third kind of Corruption was through the complete acceptance of a being that is Corrupted. A complete willingness to adopt and tolerate their ways with the inability to be concerned about the darkness in the Corrupted will turn the angel into a fallen angel as long as he/she remains in close contact with said Corrupted being.**


End file.
